rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shining Beacon, Pt.2
"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" 'is the third episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on August 1st, 2013. Summary After much trouble in finding their bearings, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc finally find Beacon Academy's main hall where all of the other new students are waiting. Yang Xiao Long, who is already among the crowd, calls Ruby over, stating that she has saved a spot for her. Ruby leaves to go join her sister much to Jaune's chagrin, who complains as he is left alone once again. Ruby angrily retells her earlier encounter with Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna to Yang stating that after Yang left her alone she literally blew up, oblivious to the fact that a scowling Weiss can hear everything. Weiss then scolds her once more about that incident before giving her a pamphlet called "Dust for Dummies and other inadequate individuals" on how to use Dust. Ruby tries to make amends by trying to re-introduce herself to Weiss, but Weiss sarcastically scoffs at her offer and insults Jaune at the same time. Professor Ozpin steps into the stage and gives his welcoming speach which though short, was straight to the point. He reminds the new students that they have come to Beacon to apply their talents and seek knowledge, and that when they graduate, they would devote their time to protecting the world. He also notes that they lack experience, and that they need to take the initiative to seek knowledge at Beacon. The girls noticed that something seemed off about Ozpin, like he wasn't even there. After the speech, Glynda Goodwitch instructs the students to gather in the ballroom, and prepare for tomorrow's initiation. Later after everyone is ready for bed Yang is shown to be excited about the "sleep over" with the rest of the students. Ruby notes that their father wouldn't be excited about all the boys in attendance but Yang certainly is. As everyone is about to sleep, Ruby is writing her former classmates from Signal a letter about her experiences at Beacon. She also talks to Yang about how hard it is to make friends at Beacon and points out that she made a friend (Jaune) and a "negative friend" (Weiss), totaling to zero friends. Yang, however, clarifies that she has simply made a friend and an enemy. Yang also reminds Ruby that it's only been one day, the students will warm up to Ruby soon she just has to be patient. Soon, the two sisters notice Blake reading a book, and hoping that they can be friends Yang forcibly drags Ruby over to her. Blake still wishes to read her book and be left alone, but Ruby is able to make a connection with her when she states that she likes reading as well, and the stories Yang use to read to her is part of the reason she wants to be a Huntress. Although a bit astounded by Ruby's ambition, Blake reminds Ruby that the real world is not a fairy tale that ends in "happily ever after". Ruby responds by stating that part of their job is to make it that way. Yang, overjoyed at Ruby's goals, hugs her tight. However, Ruby found her too clingy and fought her way out her tight embrace eventually the two sisters breaking out into a full on cat fight. Weiss walks in on the commotion, noting how they should keep quiet, due to everyone else trying to sleep, before realizing that it was Yang and Ruby she was talking to. When questioned by Yang on what Weiss has against her she claims that Ruby is hazardous to her health whereas, ending the episode as Blake blows out the candles. Transcript Image Gallery Episode3 00003.png|Ruby and Jaune enter the auditorium. Episode3 00013.png|Weiss offers another education on Dust to Ruby. Episode3 00017.png|Ozpin during his strange speech to the school. Episode3 00018.png|Glynda takes the stage behind Ozpin. Episode3 00019.png|A pajama-wearing Ruby, writing to her friends back at Signal. Episode3 00023.png|Blake, reading her novel by candlelight. Episode3 00025.png|Blake's point of view as Yang drags an unsocial Ruby over. Episode3 00026.png|Ruby's second failed attempt at a handshake. Episode3 00029.png|An awkward Ruby and Yang trying their best to be friendly. Episode3 00033.png|The fight between siblings after a simple cuddle. Episode3 00034.png|Weiss coming in to berate the struggle. Episode3 00036.png|Blake, tired of the drama, is ready to blow her candle out. Trivia *It is revealed that Blake loves books, and is soon apparent that Ruby does as well; She mentions that the stories she was told as a child made her want to become a Huntress. *The book Blake is reading is about two souls fighting for control of one body. This may be a possible reference to ''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde ''by Robert Louis Stevenson, in which Dr. Jekyll struggles to control himself after creating a split personality, Mr. Hyde. While Dr. Jekyll is a kind-hearted doctor, Mr. Hyde is a foul-tempered murderer. The two personalities often conflict, and attempt to contest control of the same body. *Ruby's eye mask looks like the eyes of the Beowolves in their old design. *Unlike previous episodes, which showed a shattered moon, the moon was full during the second half of the episode. *This is the first time the four main characters have been seen with different clothes (in this case, their pajamas). In addition, this is the first we've seen of Weiss without her ponytail. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1